1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for an engine fuel pump mounted to an engine for supplying a controlled amount of fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, the fuel amount fed to an engine from a fuel tank by a fuel pump was adjusted to correspond to the engine operating conditions, such as an actual required amount of fuel consumption, such that an excessive amount of return fuel will be reduced (See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Nos. S58-48767 to Niwa et. al, and H5-223027 to Yuda).
Niwa et al. discloses a basic control of voltage applied to an electrically operated fuel pump based on both an engine load and engine speed. Yuda improves this technology and calculates a required discharge fuel volume at a full load operation at each engine speed. By controlling the fuel amount to meet this full load operation in advance, possible response delays are avoided.
Another patent document, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-191724 to Sasaki et. al., discloses selectively driving and stopping a generator operatively connected to an engine in such a way that an applied voltage to an electrical fuel pump is adjusted between a battery voltage corresponding to a lower value and a raised value by an alternator.